


dig two graves

by skateside



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Assassin AU, Contract Killer AU, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, haha it's gonna get really gay!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skateside/pseuds/skateside
Summary: Contract killing isn't exactly the best field to make friends in, especially when your company is neck-and-neck in the game with your shadow's company.Oliver is the second-best killer at Sempiternal Industries, a contract agency disguised as a federal government establishment in New York. Jordan just happens to be the number one best killer at Lovely Spirit, Sempiternal's biggest competitor, disguised as a chain of hotels for high profile politicians. Oliver's numbers drop and threaten his place at Sempiternal as Jordan climbs the ladder, making room for a bitter greeting when the two agencies come together for a so-called government holiday.





	dig two graves

 

Oliver sits down at the table with a huff, knocking the support with his foot and Matt watches the way the coffee in his mug shakes.

 

"Bad day then, yeah?" Matt picks up his mug. Just in case.

 

"That fuckin' guy," Oliver starts, he's already waving his hands about and reciting every curse in the book about his outing while Matt quietly drinks his coffee. The latter is almost glad he's being retired to desk work now, listening to his partner rattle on. "Are you even hearing me?"

 

Matt nods, but he's not a good liar. His tell is the way his fingers twitch around the handle of his mug. "You're complaining about That Guy again." Oliver huffs, because he's not wrong, but he still didn't care. "Got to the contract first, didn't he?"

 

"Making fuckin' bank, and for what? I do the same everyday and they pay me bird shit around here." Matt almost mentions his pay geting docked after his back njury, but decides now isn't a good time to compare wounds. He lets Oliver continue about the anonymous competitor.

 

"What company's he, again?" Matt asks, trying to show some interest when Oliver stops to take a breath. "Maybe go work for them, mate."

 

Oliver looks offended. "I've got seniority here. And friends, plus if I left who's to say they won't put out a contract on me? Especially for a switch?" He continues before Matt can get a word in, "Some dumbass name. 'Spirit' something, sounds real cutesy and inconspicious, I guess."

 

Matt snorts involuntarily. "Anything's better than our name. The fuck does Sempiternal even mean?"

 

Oliver cracks a smile at his partner. "Name doesn't matter much given what we're doing, innit?"

 

Matt sets his empty mug down, and slowly stands up. Oliver cringes seeing how stiff he is. "Well, imagine seeing that shit all over paperwork for torture-level hours per week. That's where I'm going. Might as well Google it, or something."

 

Oliver doesn't mean to, but says sincerely, "I'm gonna miss being out there with you. You taught me everything I know."

 

Matt stops mid-way reaching for his mug. He stares at the way his own hands shake just a little bit. "Well, you've surpassed me, to say the least." He hesitates still, but takes his mug and sets it on the counter next to Kean's from earlier. They're the only ones in the break room now, so he adds, "There's some tricks that only you and I know. I wouldn't have told you if I didn't have high expectations for you."

 

Oliver doesn't like sappy talk. Doesn't like sharing his feelings, especially with Matt, because despite his tough exterior and his resume, his partner is a crier. But he knows it means a lot, so he says, "I doubted myself a lot, y'know, and knowing you saw more for me helped a lot."

 

Matt just smiles. "And look where you are now, badass," He teases, and turns to the exit. "Only so many hours in a day."

 

Oliver waves him off and tries not to watch the limp, instead he just looks out the window. He's got a few minutes to spare.

He thinks this guy, the random competitor he now has, is following him. Trying to one-up him. The only reason he knows the guy is from the whatever Spirit company is because they all converge regularly for something government-related. Oliver wasn't an expert on it because he was in the field, not the business and politics of it all. Spirit announced they'd had a wave of new field workers, and that's when Oliver's rate started to drop.

 

Oliver prided himself on his numbers. He was currently sat right behind Matt on the list, but it was getting hard to keep up with his new shadow. He wonders if Spirit somehow knows which contracts he's getting, and is sending this guy on the same jobs. Trying to take Sempiternal's place in the business. They were the two biggest competitors in the industry; Spirit offered more pay for less hours and more flexibility at the expense of less benefits, meanwhile Sempiternal was the complete opposite. Some of the older folks in the business preferred the security this place offered, even if it meant a significant cut in pay and freedom. They were tight with their money. Oliver didn't care, he only had to provide for himself- but people like Matt, they have families. Health issues. You name it.

 

Oliver is pulled out of his thoughts when Jona knocks on the doorframe. "Break's over. You and me have got a double."

 

"What's it?" Oliver asks, standing up and following Jona out. The latter hands him the printed contract and they make their way to the lobby.

 

"Pretty high profile, Spirit's probably gonna send out your shadow. Maybe a few others. Pseudo-celebrity type of deal, guy gets his kicks from exploiting kids. I think it goes without saying I'll enjoy this one."

 

"Why do we both need to do it?" Oliver asks, but he's not sneezing at he opportunity to take this guy's matters into his own hands.

 

"They don't want any evidence left this time," Jona tells him. "This guy's got a following. We need it to look like a missing persons case."

 

"Clean-up and all?" Oliver snorts. Now, those guys have a sense of humor. "Is one of us on watch?"

 

"Yeah. Come on, we'll decide in the car." Jona opens the glass doors and gestures for Oliver to go out first.

 

"I call shotgun."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good! This is my first attempt at a series, so we'll see what happens. Comments and kudos are much appreciated xoxo


End file.
